MindCrack
The MindCrack Network is a group of Minecraft players on YouTube that all play on a server called the MindCrack Server. The server currently consists of twenty nine players, all of which are well known on YouTube for different reasons. History MindCrack started off as a singleplayer Let's Play survival series by GuudeBounderfist. The series went on for an entire season as just a singleplayer survival. Neat the beginning of second season, Guude decided to invite two players to play a multiplayer survival with called madcow21 and Alcimedes. Later in season two, Guude also invited many more users. Each season, the map is reset, meaning that a new world in loaded, and an new odd twist is typically added to the way they play the game. The series is currently on season five and has twenty nine active members. Seasons The MindCrack server is currently on its fifth season. Ultra Hardcore Every couple of months, a few of the players on the MindCrack server get together to play a game of Ultra Hardcore, or UHC for short. In Ultra Hardcore, all the players are spread out, typically in teams, and must all gather reasons and hunt down and kill the other players. These matches typically last a couple hours. In Ultra Hardcore, when a player dies, they must immediately leave the server and turn off audio chat with their team members, if there are teams at all. Natural regeneration is also turned off, meaning that players' health does not regenerate naturally. Making potions of healing or instant health are also forbidden, meaning that the players must eat golden apples in order to regenerate health. In many popular mods that people have made for Ultra Hardcore, Ghasts drop golden nuggets instead of ghast tears, therefore preventing the making of healing potions completely. In popular mods, players also drop an extra golden apple upon death as well as their head. The head can be used to craft a golden head, which the player can eat to give themselves extra strength. However, the MindCrack players try to enjoy mod-free experience, so they simply use commands to turn off natural regeneration, choose teams, and spread out the players. They also simply set up the rule that a player cannot make healing potions, and if they do, they are disqualified. In later seasons, they also made it a rule that you cannot strip mine. You may only enter caves and ravines that are visible from the surface or dig into a cave if you somehow know that it is there. The players of the MindCrack server have so far played sixteen Ultra Hardcore matches, each referred to as a "season". The players all agree to upload each episode number on a specific date and at a specific time so that there are no spoilers when a viewer watches one video, but another player has not uploaded their video that occurred at that same time. All players are required to end and start a new episode every thirty minutes. Members Active Members The MindCrack server currently had twenty nine active players. Inactive/Banned Members The MindCrack server has two players that are still whitelisted but currently inactive and ten players that have been banned for various reasons.